A variator is a mechanical device that changes operating parameters, or changes operating parameters of another device. An example of a variator is a Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT), which is a mechanical power transmission device for transmitting torque from an engine to an output, such as a wheel. The CVT is capable of continuously changing between an infinite number of gear ratios. Often, the variator includes a first component, such as a belt, that is compressed by a second component, such as between two sheaves of a variable width pulley, to transfer torque therebetween.
A clamping force may be applied to at least one of the components of the variator, e.g., the variable width pulley, to compress the belt between sheaves of the variable width pulley and generate friction therebetween. Setting the clamping force too low may allow slippage between the components of the variator, e.g., between the belt and the sheaves of the variable width pulley. Setting the clamping force too high may reduce the efficiency of the variator.